Avatar: The Last Airbenders: Book One: Water
by AirbendingSlice
Summary: This is ATLA with new buddies for Aang. Now THREE airbenders are in the iceberg, including Aang. First story, I stink at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my first story. It's pretty much ATLA with new characters. So please no hate. I know this chapter s really really really short, but if i continued it, it would go on forever, so I'm putting the rest in the next chapter. Please review! More chapters to come, but I don't know how 's some info.**

**Rotin: 12**

**Aang: 12**

**Kala: 11 & 1/2**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. If I did, I would have an entire episode of Aang's baby flashbacks with Appa.**

* * *

"Hey Aang! Pass it here!" Rotin cried, in a very intense game of three on three air ball.  
He, Aang and their friend Kala were unstoppable, and Rotin thanked himself for that one.  
Aang sighed from the back of the court, and spiraled the ball of the poles and up to Rotin, who, to nobody's surprise, neglected Kala's cry for a pass, but instead fired the ball into the hoop, bumping his team another point ahead.

"Yea! Whoohoo!" Rotin cheered, spinning a good ten feet into the air.

"Ro," Aang sighed, one hundred percent annoyed,"you gotta pass to Kala!"

"Sorry, but I had the shot!" Rotin, or as everyone BUT Kala called him, Ro, pleaded. Kala then fluttered over next to the two boys.

"Aang, it's just a silly game." Kala compiled. The three of them then walked off the court with the other kids, excited for lunch.

"So Aang, did Gyatso tell you what's on the menu today?" Kala wondered aloud.

"I think it's tofu..." Aang said, sounding rather depressed.

"Aang what's wrong?" Ro asked, with a very pitiful tone.

"You guys don't wanna know..." Aang sighed. Ro stopped and turned to face him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"What is it?" Kala interrogated. Aang leaned over and whispered something into Kala and Ro's ears.

"WHAT?!" Kala and Ro yelled in unison, jumping backwards.


	2. Chapter 2

**SO I'm back with a new chapter, it's a little longer, but here goes:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. If I did, I would have let Jet drown in the flood he caused.**

Ro had always thought of himself as a master- and well, he was- but he wasn't cocky about it. People did really appreciate his mastery, because he created a new move he was now trying to teach to get the tattoos. It was simple, blast air from your feet and hands and, TADAA! Flying with no glider! He didn't think it was very hard. But at what Aang just told him, he felt bested; for sure.

"W-what?" Ro sputtered.

"You heard him!" scolded Kala, nudging his ribs. Even though the other two were about five months older than her, she still was like their mom, having to keep them in line- especially while eating.

Aang looked up at them with watery eyes. "Are you afraid of me now?" he cried, analyzing their shocked faces. Kala pulled him into a hug, and Ro followed suit.

"I don't care if you're the Avatar, you're still my best friend." Kala said, and squeezed him tighter.

"Ugh, I know you're my best friends, but I don't need you guys giving me the 'oogies'" Ro said, faking a gag. Kala glared at him and he backed off. "Ok! Sorry! I'm gonna go eat, I'll wait for you..." Ro apologized, then ran off to the dining hall.

Aang looked up at Kala. "I don't want to be the Avatar."

"What?! Why not? You could be tho most powerful bender EVER!" Kala stuttered.

"Because I'll have to leave you guys." Aang replied.

"The best thing is not to think about it now, ok? Let's go meet Rotin." Kala advised.

"Ok..." sighed Aang.

* * *

Later that evening, Ro had snuck out onto the air ball court with his bison, Poku. They were flying in the air, and flinging a ball of Poku's tail. He watched as Kala walked out of the bison stables, and approached the court.

"You know, you two could make an excellent team." Kala joked, with her hands on her hips. Ro swooped down to meet her. Sliding off Poku's head, he jumped down and gave her a hug. She was surprise and stumbled back with the force he had applied.

"What brought this on?" she laughed. Ro pulled away.

"I never saw you two at dinner! I assumed you ran off with Aang to go sulk! I was worried for you both! Where is Aang?" Ro rushed out.

"He went to bed a little a while ago. He claimed to have put Appa in the stables, but I couldn't find him when I was putting away Munno!" Kala replied.

"Do you think something's wrong?" Ro said, a bit shaken.

Kala sighed. "I'm sure he's fine. His tower is right there." Kala stated, pointing towards the tower. As if on queue, the two saw Aang glide out the window, and Appa come to meet him. The two airbenders glanced at each other, and shot of into the sky to follow Aang.

"What is he doing?!" Kala shrieked.

"He'll never make it through the storm!" Ro yelled to Kala.

"We have to catch up to him!" Kala said, swooping back to the temple. Ro was shocked.

"What are you doing?!" he yelled, watching Kala fly off. He pursued Aang, until he heard a bellowing moan in the distance. He looked back to see Kala, riding Munno, followed by Poku. Ro swooped back onto Poku's head, and he and Kala sped up to Aang, and pulled up on either side of him. Aang was thoroughly surprised.

"Guys! Go bac-" he tried to speak, before being cut off by a wave that engulfed all three of them and the bison. Unconscious and sinking underwater, Aang started to glow. Ro immediately jumped on top of Kala, protecting her as Aang shot a burst of air that engulfed them in a big bubble, bison, benders and all, and also unfortunately knocked out Ro and Aang, but Kala had gone out before they hit the water. Ro closed his eyes and the last thought that crossed his mind was '_Thanks Aang...'_.


	3. Chapter 3

**I changed the name to Avatar: The Last Airbenders.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. If I did, I would have Toph beat Azula, even though it would take three seconds.**

Kala woke in a haze. Or, she was dreaming. She couldn't decide. She felt herself shooting up, her stomach lifting into her throat. _I'm cold..._ Kala thought. She saw the three bison, and Aang. Rotin! Kala wondered where he was. Then she realized where her head was. She was resting on Rotin's chest. Kala looked up and saw him, eyes shut, but breathing, and she knew by his heaving chest. She stayed there, as the the gground shot up with even more force, knocking her unconscious once again.

* * *

All she awoke to was open air and sunlight. There was a vast body of water, and glaciers. The three bisons nd Aang stood with two kids in blue fur coats. Aang had his arm pointed to her and Ro. The three kids seemed to be giggling.

"What's so funny?" she asked, squinting. Then she realized that she was still huddled up to Rotin, who still had his arms around her. She blushed, while shooting a look of daggers at Aang. Kala shook Rotin awake, and he squinted too, taking in his surroundings-including Kala. He jumped up with a yelp, and she stood up too. Aang leaned on his staff.

"And you complained to me about 'oogies'" Aang said matter-of-factly. Ro rubbed the back of his neck, while Kala shot another dagger look at Aang.

"Oogies? What's that?" the boy asked.

"Something Ro made up. I'll tell you later." Aang said, still giggled at Ro.

"Hmm.. 'Oogies'... That's a good one..." the boy mumbled.

"Well I was saving her from your deadly air blast." he crossed his arms and turned to Kala. "You're welcome by the way." Kala shook her head, and walked to Aang and the two kids, one of which was covered in bison snot.

"Hi! I'm Kala!" she said, turning to the girl.

"I'm Katara, and this is my snot brother Sokka." Katara giggled. Sokka grumbled something incomprehensible.

"Where do you guys live? Where are we?" Rotin asked, looking around.

"You're at the south pole! We would take you back to our village, but out boat broke." Katara answered.

"Don't worry, Appa can take us!" Aang reassured.

"Don't forget Munno and Poku!" Ro piped up.

"What's an Appa?" Sokka asked. Aang looked at him.

"My flying bison. His name is Appa." Aang stated.

"Suuure... And this is Katara, my flying sister!" Sokka said sarcastically.

* * *

A few minutes later, the group was flying on Appa, with Poku, and Munno close behind. Sokka was breathless, seeing the world from the air. Then Katara spoke up.

"You three are AIRBENDERS!" Katara gasped.

"Really? You couldn't tell by our tattoos and flying bison?" Ro sighed sarcastically. Sokka smiled at him.

"I think you and I are gonna get along juuuust fine." Sokka grinned.

"But yes Katara, we are airbenders." Aang replied.

"The world hasn't seen an airbender for a hundred years!" Katara marveled. Kala chuckled.

"I'm surprised! Just last week the three of us went to visit our friend Kuzon in the fire nation!" Kala replied. Katara gasped, and Sokka pulled out his club.

"See Katara! I told you they were fire nation!" Sokka yelled.

"What's so bad about being from the fire nation?" Ro laughed.

"The war!" yelled Sokka, tightening his grip on his club.

"War?" gasped Aang.

"You mean... You don't know?" Katara whispered.

"No... Just last week we were at the Southern Air Temple! How does a war start that fast?!" Ro cried.

"The war has been going on for a hundred years!" Katara replied. Aang looked down.

"I can't beleive the monks never told us!" Aang sighed, in a daze. "Wow... A war..."

"But the monks have-" Sokka started, before Katara grabbed his shoulder, giving him a look of pity.

"I think what my brother was trying to say is that you weren't in that ice berg for a week... It was more like a hundred years!" Katara exclaimed. Realizing she was right, Kala fainted, right into Rotin's arms. Aang and Sokka would have taunted him about his oogie hypocrisy, but this was dead serious. This was war.

* * *

Kala's eyes fluttered open, seeing Aang Katara and Sokka standing over her with looks of concern. _Where's Rotin? _She wondered. The thought that she might be using him as a pillow again. _Why do I keep fainting? Where is Rotin!_ She knew she wasn't resting her head embarrassingly on Rotin's chest again, but a pillow. Kala shot upright.

"What happened?!" she cried.

"You fainted." Aang sighed.

"Again." a familiar voice added. _Rotin! _Kala relieved herself in her mind. She immediately shot up and hugged him... And started- much to everyone's surprise- crying. Rotin was just as shocked, but returned the hug.

"And what brought _this _on?" Ro laughed.

"The war... A hundred years... You're all I have left!" Kala sobbed.

"Um... Hello?" Aang said, offended. Kala glanced at him.

"You too." Kala sighed.

"No hug?!" Aang said, still offended. Kala shook her head, wiped up some tears, and let out a small chuckle.

"I'm gonna go see the village." Kala stated, before rushing out the door to the center of the village.

"I'm gonna go with her." yelled Ro as he walked out the door. The other three just stood there.

"Ugh." sighed Aang.

"I know... Soooo oogie." Sokka quipped. Katara just stood there and rolled her eyes.

Meanwhile, a certain banished prince stood in hope as he headed towards the south pole.

"He has to be there!" Zuko yelped as his uncle sat at a table smiling, eating roast duck and drinking tea.

"Zuko, stop worrying, and sit! Have some tea!" Uncle Iroh grinned.

"Uncle! Stop being lazy! I must face the Avatar, and he has had plenty of time to master all four elements!" Zuko fumed, stomping and turning to his uncle. "You will teach me the advanced set!"

"Ok, but let me finish my roast duck!" Iroh mumbled, but it sounded more like "Obay, but ret may fibbish by boast tuck!" Zuko groaned and sat down with his face in his hands.

Twenty minutes later, Zuko's ship had reached the shore of the village. Everyone was in commotion. Sokka lay Aang, Rotin, and Kala under a tarp in his tent.

"Stay here. There's trouble out there. Fire nation." Sokka warned.

"We want to help." piped Aang. He looked at his friends. "Right?"

"Right." Kala and Rotin said in unison.

"They can't know you're-" Sokka started.

"Alive?" Kala finished. "Why not?"

"Because... Oh alright. But you guys are masters right?" Sokka sighed.

Rotin laughed. "How do you think I got these bad boys?" pointing at his tattooes. The three of them rushed outside, machete, and staffs in hand.

They were shocked at what they saw. A giant ship. And a line of all the water tribe citizens. There were soldiers with skull shaped helmets. And one man with a scar on his face.

"Tell me where the Avatar is! Give me all your elders! I know you're there!" the scarred man yelled. Kala and Ro glanced at Aang.

"Is there something you're not telling us?" Sokka wondered skeptically.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! So I changed the name to Avatar: The Last Airbenders Book One: Water. I really need reveiws. I also would like to shoutout tho TheLucky38 for his/her reveiws. Go read and follow to Lucky! Anyway, here goes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ATLA. If I did, then I would have Haru learn how to metalbend also.**

* * *

Sokka was getting suspicious. Either these kids were fire nation, or... Or what? What was going on here? Did these kids know Zuko or something?

"You!" Zuko shouted at the four kids. Katara was coming over to them crying.

"They took Gran-Gran! You have to stop them from leaving!" Katara sobbed.

"Why would they want to take your grandmother?" Rotin squinted. "I mean, come on-

" Rotin tried to end, before being cut off by a glare from Aang.

"We'll get her back" Aang said, clearly determined. None of them had ever seen him this stern. He meant business. Aang ran out towards Zuko, with Kala and Rotin flanking his sides. He stood firmly with his staff outstretched I his hand. "You want the Avatar in a fight? You've got one!" Aang yelled at Zuko. Zuko turned and faced Aang.

"You?! The Avatar?! You're just a kid!" Zuko pondered. Aang squinted.

"Well, you're just a teenager!" Aang wondered. Zuko and Aang paced about in a circle, and Aang motioned for Ro and Kala to move aside. As this ordeal was going on, that is Aang blocking every blast Zuko gave him, Katara was frantic. Mentally, that is... Avatar? Aang? Why didn't he- when did he- was he just lying?! So many possibilities were running through Katara's mind. She felt so confused, and impressed. And apparently it was showing on the outside, too. Her jaw was slacked, and her eyes were big. Nobody noticed, because everyone was almost as awestruck as her.  
Aang was fending off blast, after blast, after blast. He was spiraling off another when he turned and saw the panicked children and families. He stopped and halted his movements.

"If I come with you, will you leave this village alone?" Aang surrendered. Zuko nodded and lead a very heavily guarded Airbender onto his ship.

"Set course for the Fire Nation!" Zuko yelled. "I have captured te Avatar; I'm going home!"  
Katara stared at Aang, and so did everyone but the elders being escorted off the metal beast.

* * *

Back inside the ship, Aang was being escorted to his room by two guards with his hands tied behind his back.

"I bet you two have never fought an airbender before." Aang taunted. The soldiers kept walking, unamused. "I bet I could take you both right now with my hands behind my back!" Aang continued. They kept walking down the metal corridor, until they reached a door, and the guard started to insert a key into it. Most likely to put Aang in. Realizing what was about to happen, Aang blew a giant gust of air from his mouth, slamming the first guard into the door, and flying backwards into the second, knocking him unconscious. He sprinted like his life depended on it, and it might indeed. He ran out onto the deck, hands still subdued. Aang sent a spiraling gust of wind into the door leading to his glider, otherwise known as his escape. He ran down the hall into Zuko's room, hands still tied. A group of guards got in his way, so he ran in a spiral up the wall around the guards, and between their legs. Aang encountered one final guard on his way, and he jumped over the fireball shot by the bender, and snapped his wrist bindings using the guard's pointy helmet. He bolted right past Zuko's doorway, but then retreated back after what he saw. His staff! Aang ran down the room and reached for it, but then heard the door slam shut. He turned around to see Zuko.

"You thought you could get away with this?!" Zuko roared. Aang winced, and Zuko shot a fireball at him. Aang evaded to the ceiling, and had a very hard time getting to his staff, dodging attack after attack. Finally, Aang retrieved his glider, and slammed Zuko up onto the ceiling and back using his mattress with some airbending. Aang rushed out the door onto the deck. Zuko followed an unsuspecting Aang. Katara, Sokka, Rotin, and Kala were riding three sky bison towards the ship over the horizon. Aang grinned and opened his glider, but right as he started to ascend, someone caught his leg. He whipped his face around to see Zuko pulling him down, and then throwing him into the water, unconscious once more.

"No! Aang!" Katara cried, but Aang couldn't hear her.

"Come on buddy... Get up..." Ro chanted.

Aang was sinking. Fast. He was falling, losing his grip on the world. He saw all the monks looking down on his descending body, shaking their heads... But then it happened. The glow. The glow so familiar passed through time. The glowing sensation that gave him all the power, all the knowledge he could need. Aang started rising, glowing. He was going up, but he was unaware. His subconscious mind had given him power; or rather, the past Avatars did. A tunnel of spiraling water around his waist.

"Aang.. come on..." Katara still worried. Sokka patted her back.

"I'm sorry... He's gone." Sokka sighed. Katara buried her face in her hands, as did Kala and Ro.

"K-Katara! Look!" Sokka gasped. Katara snapped her head up. She watched as a figure shot up on a tunnel of water out of the ocean. he had glowing eyes.. and tattoos... Aang! Katara, Ro, Kala, and even Sokka (who was difficult to impress) watched in awe as the Avatar knocked man by man off the boat. Katara steered Appa down with Sokka and landed just in time to catch Aang. She put him in Appa's saddle, and drove off without any trouble. It seemed to quiet...


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter is all about romance and revenge... MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ATLA. If I did, then I would have Basco learn the shuffle.**

* * *

Two days after the confrontation at the south pole, the little gang was riding through the clouds, on their way to... well, they didn't know. Aang was sitting on Appa's head, while Sokka and Ro were on top of Poku, planning where to go. Katara was asleep on Munno's saddle. Kala glided over and sat next to Aang. The two of them sat in silence for a minute.

"How could this happen?" Kala wondered aloud.

"Me." Aang regretted, drawing a shocked look from Kala.

"What!?" Kala gasped, "How can you blame yourself for this.?"

"I'm the Avatar... I should have been there. I could have saved the world... and the Air Nomads." Aang said.

"You're just one kid." Kala reasoned. She really couldn't understand. How could he blame himself?

"Yeah- One kid with all the power in the universe!" Aang cried. They both sat there in silence for another few minutes.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better... umm..." Kala trailed off.

"What?" Aang questioned. He was really peeved when people didn't finish an outward thought.

"Well, I know it's none of my business, she's really pretty... and I'm pretty sure I could help you." Kala blushed. Aang's eyes widened. What was she talking about?

"W-Who?" Aang stammered, blushing himself. Kala nudged him with her elbow.

"Oh come on, the water tribe girl you've been fawning over the past few days!" Kala laughed.

"W-What?!" Aang stammered again. "Katara? She's just a friend!"

"For now..." Kala mumbled and giggled at the same time.

"Hey! Well what about you and Ro, huh?! What's going on there?!" Aang yelled, crossing his arms. Kala's eyes widened.

"What? Rotin?!" What about him?" Kala retorted. Aang just giggled.

"Oh come on Kala, I see the way you too act. I know it's gonna happen sooner or later!" Aang chuckled, almost rolling off Appa in laughter. Kala was furious.

"We're just friends!" Kala screamed, waking Katara.

"W-What's going on?" Katara squinted.

"Uh... nothing!" Aang replied sweetly. Kala thought this as the best opportunity to humiliate him.

"Aang was just confessing his love for y-" Kala started, before Aang clamped his hand over her mouth.

"For... uh, egg custard tarts!" Aang finished. Katara looked at him suspiciously.

"Well, that's nice..." She sighed, rolling back over to continue sleeping.

"What was that for?!" Aang gritted at Kala, who was crossing her arms and giggling.

"Revenge... But don't worry Aang, she'll find out sooner or later... Trust me!" Kala winked, gliding over to join Sokka and Rotin. Aang curled up in his knees and groaned. these next few days were going to be AWKWARD. But for who?... Aang thought as he hatched a plan.

* * *

The gang landed for the night in the middle of the forest, next to a waterfall and a lake. It was pretty nice. They quickly fell asleep, and Aang hardly did, because he just could not wait to hatch his plan in the morning.  
That morning, Sokka went out to gather some food and wood, and Katara went to waterbend at the lake. Aang crept out of his tent to see Ro sitting by the fire with Kala asleep with her head on his shoulder. Aang didn't know whether to barf, or laugh, because this was perfect... especially for his little scheme. He walked over across the fir to Ro, who was mouthing the words 'Help me!' Aang shook his head no, and went to go get some... 'supplies'.  
When he came back, Sokka and Ro were back at it with the map and... Kala was with KATARA! Aang dropped what he wa holding, and ran down to the waterfall, and right as he approached, Kala turned, stuck her tongue out at him, and sent him flying into a tree with a gust of air. She then turned back, and whispered something into Katara's ear. Aang's heart fell. This was it; the gig is up. Aang looked down to see his broken bag of supplies. His plan was over... Kala won... Unless, he used a plan B. Just do the same thing Kala did. Tell Ro.

* * *

Aang strolled over to Sokka and Ro, and he felt Kala's eyes on him. She probably knew what was going to happen when Aang walked off with a huge grin on his face. He leaned over to ro and whispered something into his ear, something that made him blush furiously, and rub the back of his neck like he always does when he gets nervous. Then he whispers something back to Aang, who looked oddly surprised. Then, he just walked into his tent, just like nothing happened.

As this whole thing was going on, Kala sat there on the rock by the lake watching with Katara. Kala had her mouth open, and Katara was utterly confused.

"What is going on?" Katara wondered. Then she looked over at the gaping airbender. "What aren't you telling me?"

"Umm... nothing..." Kala blushed.

"You're not telling me something." Katara scolded with her hands on her hips. "What did Aang tel Ro?"

"Well... I, uh... I'll tell you later." Kala said as she ran off into her tent. Ro took this signal to walk into his too, leaving the two siblings alone by the camp. Katara walked over to the fire by Sokka and sat down.

"What was that about?" Katara asked, trying to pull some info from her brother.

"I don't know exactly..." Sokka stared, watching the the tents for any movement.


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter is really short. I wanted to clear up the whole thing with Kala and Ro.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ATLA. If I did... Well, I don't know because "The Boulder feels conflicted..."**

* * *

Kala sat in her tent, worrying herself to death. Aang told him! she thought. He really did! I probably can't even show my face to Rotin! He'll laugh at me, say I'll give him "oogies"! He probably is in Aang's tent, and they're probably laughing at me!

Meanwhile, Ro sat in his tent. He was overjoyed, but he didn't want to show it. He knew Aang was just fooling around, messing with the both of them. But there was the one possibility in the back of his mind that Aang was telling the truth.

Aang was just as worried as Kala, but he knew he would have to talk to Katara at one point, so he decided to do it now. When he walked out of his tent, he saw her sitting in front of the fire. Aang came over and sat down next to her.

"What did Kala tell you?" Aang asked, not facing her.

"What?" Katara responded, turning to Aang.

"On the rock by the lake. She whispered something into your ear." Aang sighed. "What was it?"

"Oh... well she told me that you had really big ears." Katara stifled a giggle.

"That's it?!" Aang gasped. What have I done? he thought. Oh no...

"You alright?" Katara worried.

"Umm... yeah, I'll- I'll see you later." Aang stammered, running off to Kala's tent. He got inside to see Kala with a worried look on her face. "Look, I'm so sorry for telling Ro." he guilted.

"What's wrong with you? He probably HATES me now." Kala assumed.

"Well, I have some good news then." smiled Aang, sitting down.

"What?" Kala stifled. "Is it about what he whispered to you?"

"Yep." Aang grinned. Then he leaned over and whispered something into Kala's ear. She gasped, and then smiled. Kala gave Aang a big hug, and ran out of the tent.

Kala entered Rotin's tent. He stood up and looked at her, and they sat down together.

"Hey." Ro said.

"Hey..." Kala replied. This was kind of awkward.

"So..." he trailed off. The two of them sat there together for what seemed like days, trying to figure out what to say. Unbeknownst to them, Aang had told Sokka and Katara about the whole ordeal,and they were all listening in, and watching together. Finally, Ro spoke up.

"Uh, I'm hungry... I'm gonna go eat." he said as he stood. Kala followed him, only to find three kids leaning against the tent door, eavesdropping.

"What were you guys doing?!" Kala yelled.

"Fixing your tent!" Sokka quivered. "See?" he jiggled the tent leg, showing how sturdy it was. Ro sighed and walked away, and Kala gave them a deadly glare before walking over to the food. Everyone else followed suit. They all sat and ate their lunch in silence. A few minutes later, Rotin had finished eating, and stood up to go, but then Kala grabbed his shirt collar as he was standing up, pulled him down and kissed him. On the lips. Aang's mouth dropped, Sokka dropped his food and ran off screaming OOGIIIIIIIES!, and Katara sat there with her hands on her cheeks with an Awwww! look on her face. Ro's arms drooped down his sides, but then Kala finally (after what seemed like hours) let go of Ro, and pushed him back on the ground. Ro just sat down, dazed as Kala blushed. Then, Ro conked over and passed out. Aang just sat there, jaw on the floor. Katara was still going Awwwww..., and Sokka was rubbing his eyes on a tree, trying to get rid of the oogies.

Ro woke up with everyone looking at him, but there was one person missing.

"Wh-What happened?" he breathed. Aang laughed, and Sokka gagged again.

"You fainted." Katara giggled.

"Why? When?" Ro asked, fully awake now.

"Because you and Kala were K-I-S-S-I-N-G. You passed out after she let you go." Aang laughed, unable to control himself. Sokka didn't see what was so funny, he was probably scarred for life.

"What?!" Ro gasped. Katara and Aang leapt into a fit of giggles at his reaction. Ro looked over at Kala, who was sitting on top of a log, watching them. Sokka marched over to her.

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO ME?! I AM SCARRED FOR LIFE! LIFE!" Sokka yelled at Kala. Everyone couldn't help but break out in laughter, except Kala, who just sat there blushing.


End file.
